Rayman Against the Rabbids: The Wrath of the Professor Barranco Clones
MPAA rating Film Information Rayman Against the Rabbids: The Wrath of the Professor Barranco Clones ''is an upcoming 2019 animated epic science-fiction comedy-drama post-apocalyptic war film directed by Ruben Fleischer, produced by Avi Arad, Matt Tolmach, Amy Tascal, J.J Abrams and written by J.J Abrams, Ben Bocquelet and Michael Ancel. This film is going to be released in May 5th, 2019 with IMAX, IMAX 3D and 2D, The film duration is 2 hours and 42 minutes long. ''Plot Few minutes after the events of Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party and 13 years before the events of Rayman: The Movie, It's midnight and the Rabbids are still chasing Rayman, The Rabbids get Rayman, Rayman is sent to the Rabbids Judge, Rayman was found gulity due to fighting Rabbids alot after the the few years. Rayman is sent to death penalty, Rayman gets teleported still alive to the A.R.L.T (Anti-Rabbid Legacy Tournament), He trained fighting Rabbids in the tournament, 21 years later. In 2029, Rayman passed the tournament, becomes a membe rof the Anti-Rabbid Legacy and won a forever-trip to Australia and won over US$1,200,500,000, Professor Barranco creates more clones, more than 3,500 clones of Professor Barranco is taking over Russia with 64,132 Professor Barranco clones, Rayman is in his house watching the news, And gets a call from the Anti-Rabbid Legacy, and spends $1,117 to the trip, He sleeps in the plane, and hallucinates of the people from the plane being Rabbids, he gets himself back to normal and arrives to Russia. He gets his home in Russia, 6 days later, the Professor Barranco clone population gets more higher, The clones come as 190,737 clones. Globox has came to Rayman's house in Russia, Globox joins the fight, Rayman sees more clones, 210,498 clones is coming, As they saw the clones, They travel back in time to 1992 since Professor Barranco was a young adult, Since Professor Barranco has no friends, he decides to create clones non-stop. Rayman goes back in 1992, Rayman kills Professor Barranco, and tries to break the cloning machine, But the machine is bullet-proof, That means the machine glass doesn't break at all, Then the machine works non-stop. They punched the machine a few times, but the machine decides to create 10,000,000 more clones as the machine break, counts as creating 10,210,498 clones in the present day, filling up Russia's space entirely. Rayman goes back to present day, He goes back to the USA to see the Anti-Rabbid Legacy for the alert. The Anti-Rabbid Legacy members goes to Russia. Anti-Rabbid Legacy gets to war to kill all of the clones once and for all, 21 weeks later, the battle is done and all of the dead clones are sent to the Pacific Ocean. Cast * Tom Hardy as Rayman, An Anti-Rabbid Legacy member of the USA. * Martin Freeman as Dickson Geraldson, Rayman's friend from the A.R.L. * Ian McKellen as Globox, Rayman's best friend. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Professor Barranco and the clones. * Stephen Fry as Folderson McDonald, Rayman's boss of the A.R.L. * Ian Holm as Robin Falcon, Rayman's second friend from the A.R.L. Extended Version MPAA Rating The extended version of the film is more restricted for kids under the age of 15 or 17 than the original film, This film has more violent changes and more bad language. This film is longer than the original, The extended version duration is 3 hours and 19 minutes long. Trivia * This film was originated to be titled "Rayman and the Rabbids" and "Rayman: The Attack of the Rabbids". * The film director was originated to be Denis Villeneuve. * This film was originated to be a film for the future of The Amazing World of Gumball universe. Category:Science fiction Category:Rayman Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldyn-Mayer animated films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Ubisoft Cinematic Universe Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:J.J. Abrams Category:Films featuring Tom Hardy Category:War films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV-14-LV Category:TV-MA-DLSV Category:14+ Category:Canada 16+ (Quebec) Category:Adult animation Category:Rated M Category:MA15+ Category:15 (UK) Category:Mature Category:Animation Category:3D animation Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Films set in 2000's Category:Films set in 2008 Category:Films set in 2029 Category:Films set in Russia Category:Films set in 1992 Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about death Category:Films about war Category:2019 films Category:Time travel films Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in the 2020s